disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
The Fuka and Desco Show
The Fuka and Desco Show is a downloadable scenario for Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten that was released on October 28, 2011 in Japan and May 8,2012 on the PSN and costs $12.99 to purchase as DLC. It focuses on Fuka's attempt at reincarnation for her sins and Desco as she learns to accept Fuka's decision. Like Raspberyl Mode, this scenario is split up into 4 episodes. 3 new characters and a Pirate Ship can be unlocked with this mode. Story Episode 1: Heartbreak! Beautiful Phantom Thieves The Red Moon appears in the night sky as it is time for 3 Prinnies to reincarnate. Emizel is seen reaping the soul of the first Prinny just before Fuka and Desco walk into the scene, questioning his actions. When Fuka learns that a Prinny's soul is cleansed of its sins and is reincarnated, Fuka thinks that is a way to wake up from her "dream". Fuka and Desco ask Artina of where they can get the most money in the Netherworld. Artina tells them that the Mint is their best bet but tells Fuka she can't earn much money there. Fuka decides to collect money from there and manages to convince Artina into helping them. Just before the three are about to leave, they are stopped by Archangel Flonne, who tells them they must have a group name. Flonne gives them the name of "Tri-Angels" despite Artina being the only angel. The three then leave for the Mint with Artina noting she is heading down the path of a Fallen Angel. As the three try to infiltrate the Mint, they are discovered by the sentries and must fight their way through. The director of Mint, Director Hellmoney faces them and tells Fuka that she does not deserve the money before fighting them. After winning against the director, he agrees to make a "jillon"HL for Fuka. Desco thinks she will not have a purpose anymore if Fuka reincarnates with Artina worrying for her. At last, the trio comes across the vault but before they can break into the vault, Emizel intervenes and asks them what they are doing, Fuka tells him that she deserves the money for saving the Netherworld and fights Emizel. He loses to them and Fuka tells him how happy she will be waking up from her dream. Desco is saddened, saying that she could not make her sister's dream of world domination come true. Fuka tells her that she always be her baby sister and embraces her. Episode 2: Re-education? the Zettai Prinny Project! Valvatorez finds out about Fuka's plan of reincarnation and tells her that she must become a proper Prinny first. Fuka refuses to do so as she wants to remain as herself. Seeing her refusal, Valvatorez tells her that he'll re-educate her through the Zettai Prinny Project which has a 120% success rate of re-educating its Prinnies. If Valvatorez fails in re-educating her, he'll let Fuka live her life any way she wants. Valvatorez leaves with Fenrich to the Zettai Prinny Project afterwards. Desco decides to hire Artina and Emizel as the "Big Sis Bodyguards". Fuka goes through multiple trials, refusing re-education from the multiple instructors hired by Valvatorez who is impressed at her refusal as a Prinny. He decides to challenge Fuka as her final trial and if she wins, Valvatorez will have to fulfill his promise of letting Fuka continue her life. Fenrich tells her it's too late to turn back and fights along Valvatorez. Fuka decides to form the Final Formation of the Tri-Angels with Desco and Artina, the three of them posing in a Sailor Moon-like style with Emizel stating that he is confused. They manage to win against Valvatorez and Fenrich who questions how much power Fuka has. Fuka notices that Valvatorez was going easy on her as he did not want to forget her if she became a Prinny and reincarnated. Valvatorez fulfills his promise and lets Fuka be herself but Fuka decides that she will still reincarnate. Desco, not being able to handle the turn of events goes into a frozen state with Fenrich stating she simply has an overload. Fuka asks Emizel to accept her last wish of reincarnation but Emizel tells her she will lose all of her memories if she reincarnates. Desco wakes up from her frozen state is greatly upset that Fuka will lose her memories of her. Desco then splits into two, with the other Desco (a green palette) telling Fuka she will not accept it. Episode 3: Just Build it! Big Sis Loveland As Desco's emotions were out of control, this led to a super cell division, creating Torn Desco, made up of her torn-up emotions. Torn Desco leads an attack on the Blight House and dethrones Axel to become the president within a day. The Blight House is being rebuilt as Big Sis Loveland, hoping to attract Fuka there, Torn Desco also decides to revise the Prinny Law. Seeing how the revision could change the reincarnation process, Valvatorez decides to go with Fuka and Desco to stop Torn Desco. The Hades Party complete again, the group leaves for the Blight House. Seeing how Torn Desco decides to fill the place up with flowers, Valvatorez tries to intervene before being stopped by Axel who is now working for Torn Desco. Axel tells Fuka that Torn Desco is doing it for Fuka as Desco and Torn Desco are the same person, Desco can also feel Torn Desco's emotions. They fight Axel, who flees from the scene after being defeated. They head onto the next area where it is being turned into a sweets shop for Fuka. Fuka refuses the sweets, saying she will still reincarnate and Axel tells her she does not get it. Axel is beaten again and retreats. Axel appears to the group and they wonder why is he so determined to stop them. Axel states they must defeat him yet again and is beaten once more. The reason why Axel is determined is because he understood how sad Torn Desco was and how much she loves Fuka as Axel also has siblings who he cares for. Axel decides to join them to help stop Torn Desco. At the President's Office, they encounter Torn Desco who hire "demon hunks" to attract Fuka when they are really a group of Dragons and Skeleton Dragons. Fuka is not interested in them or Big Sis Loveland and refuses Torn Desco's offerings. Torn Desco calls Fuka stupid and Desco stands for Fuka stating as a final boss, she'll accept Fuka's decision. Torn Desco loses and wonders why she does not want to stay in the Netherworld. Fuka tells her that it is due to a lack of love life energy as she isn't attracted to anyone in the Netherworld. Torn Desco comes to terms with Fuka's decision and fuses with Desco for her to become complete again. Fuka states she will always remember Desco and that there one more thing to do: Take over the world. Episode 4 Victory! World Domination for Memory Making Desco is excited that she'll make Fuka's dream finally come true. Fuka states that she wants to take over the world with Desco despite trying to pay off her sins. The group supports Fuka and Desco's plan, even Artina (unwillingly), to take over the world before Fuka's reincarnation. They head over to Earth where they encounter Defenders of Earth willing to stop them. The group defeats the Defenders of Earth and heads to the next area where the Prism Rangers (all seven of them) appear to stop them. Valvatorez states to Desco that she must not lose as a final boss to the Prism Rangers and proves heroes don't always succeed. An army of Fuka Bio-roids, named Justice Fuka appear to stop them. Fuka wonders how there is so many of her but Fenrich is pleased at being able to beat up so many Fukas. After the fight, they wonder who created the bio-roids and Valvatorez thinks the next battle will be the last one. At the last area, Desco asks the person who is trying to stop to come which turns out to be Des X. Des X reveals that Genjuro modified her and she is now reborn as Earth X, Earth's Guardian God. Fuka isn't surprised of what her dad has done but they figure it's to give Fuka her grand finale. They fight Earth X (who is the final boss) and win, Earth X states that the Earth is now in their hands and leaves. Fuka decides it is time to say her goodbyes, stating she was glad to meet all her friends and that she will never forget them. As she tries to reincarnate, she cannot due some unknown reason, Flonne appears, stating she could not reincarnate because of 3 reasons: stealing a jillion HL, refusing to become a Prinny and taking over the world and states that those sins could not be repayable. Artina feels sorry for them with Emizel stating he knew this might happen. However, Fuka and Desco are very happy as they now have decided to take over Celestia and the Netherworld, stating to eliminate Axel first. Emizel tells them to accept the reincarnation with Fuka refusing. The narrator states that it was not long before Fuka and Desco became deities. Gameplay Like Raspberyl Mode, there are 4 Episodes with 4 stages each. Initially, the player has Fuka, Desco and Artina along with Generics, Post Game and DLC characters in their party at Episode 1. In addition, there are new character quotes in the Cam-Pain HQ. Quotes related to sardines are changed to sweets and other characters comment on Fuka's reincarnation plans and how they are part of the Fuka Party. The player cannot access the maps in the Land of Carnage as the Dimension Guide is not present. The X-Dimension cannot also be accessed. After completion of the Fuka and Desco Show, the player will not return to Postlude but will stay in the Fuka and Desco Show with the ability to replay all 16 stages along with new NPC quotes pertaining to Fuka and Desco's world domination. Rewards Completing episodes will result in the following rewards: All 3 characters are Level 100 when they join. In ''A Promise Revisited, ''if you unlock the extra post-game content by using the cheat code at the title screen, the 3 characters join the party at a level depending on the player's current progress in the main story. Trivia *This is the first extra scenario that focuses on two characters rather than one. Later extra scenarios with 2 characters as the lead were added in Disgaea 3: Absence of Detention. *Every unique boss character in the main story (Hugo, Nemo and Des X) can be unlocked in this scenario. *A new song, "Sadistic Emotion", replaces the regular BGM in Hades. Category:Terms